


【ME/PWP】Bonus

by Lhuanxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuanxi/pseuds/Lhuanxi
Summary: 作爱时的亲吻是Wardo最爱的高级浪漫。——Mark. Z
Kudos: 7





	【ME/PWP】Bonus

早在恋人未满前，Mark就知晓Eduardo的内心柔软。那里永远流淌着春天的草坪，无数小兔幼鹿在其间嬉戏也无法伤损丝毫温柔。拉他进爱河湿透全身心的，是他们妙不可言的初吻：亲吻Wardo是吃进一流的芝士蛋糕，甜而不腻又丝滑，在唇齿间留有欲望的余香，催人再凑近吻他，让不舍离开的暧昧啧啧给他耳垂染上绯红。当Mark终止了舌尖掠夺，Wardo会不情愿地慢慢启眼，发给他一眼邀约的迷离，重新乖乖闭眼或是主动上前。  
拥抱在初吻后。Eduardo无疑是个最大号泰迪熊玩偶，热衷于在Mark坐下时跨上他大腿，结结实实埋于他肩颈，无需言语，只是交换呼吸与心跳的频率，拥抱便完成它最完美的使命。  
而床第之欢实在惊喜：Mark原以为Wardo灵魂温柔、双唇绵软、拥抱温情，这会儿才是真正触及他最柔软的部位。而温与柔从来不属于Mark，他的进退有节制得韵律，却也是毫不留情的大力顶撞。Eduardo会总在颠簸，这段漫长过程像是个石子路上的欢愉之游，他想要发出叫喊和呼唤男友姓名，却不尽人意到单词也断裂成音节，耸动时吃掉舌尖上的发音，被迫只能哼出不间断的呜咽。他泛红的眼眶囚满泪水，在该次快乐里点缀他已足够美丽的眼眸，现在越发水灵而动人。Mark用拇指轻抹去那些湿润，身下却是不相匹配的力度，令Wardo蹭在他炙热掌心，白皙颈脖向这侧倾倒，双唇滚烫得鲜红，一点舌尖若隐若现，明了的是甜糯鼻音在持续单字音节的发声。  
Mark环着Eduardo的左腿置于肩上，给自己一个支撑点，同时使他们结合的部位一目了然：Wardo会不时撑起上身来望，实时看自己被进出，多重感官刺激令他羞耻地缩紧，促使Mark发出难得的低吼——他原先只是在粗重喘息，顶多是耳尖与颧骨带上血色。Eduardo不喜欢Mark仿佛只是个无情的打桩机器，包括后入时他根本无法察觉到对方的任何，只知道腰间被压制所以不得不翘起臀部，承受抽插并从中获取愉悦值——他不否认这些太过分的快乐，可Eduardo Saverin生来是小王子，替甬道索求渴望的同时也要兼顾追求浪漫。第一二次Mark还不太明白Wardo伸长臂膀来挠他胸口，或是长腿圈起自己腰部却还要使劲，究竟是为了什么：直到他终于受不了，第一次在过程中踢开Mark，然后翻身而上。  
Eduardo把Mark推到躺平，继而自己骑上他，不熟练地对了好几下才成功吞下对方的滚烫，摸索着尝试摆动腰肢。Mark也是初次像匹🐴一样被骑，很快认识到这个姿势的妙处，枕一只手垫在脑后，欣赏Wardo精瘦的上身因自己而沾有浅粉色，正在小幅度起伏，面色潮红着自娱自乐。使坏之心乍起，Mark把准时机去顶胯，帮一直没敢完全坐下的Wardo顶到最深处，碾过他各处敏感：他惊呼出声，随惯性弓着身子俯下，宛如粘人的猫咪凑近Mark。离得越近越能更好体会Wardo软糯的呻吟，此时那张垂血般鲜艳饱满的小口就抵在他唇边，急促而无规则的气息撩人心弦。他仿佛一时间忘了如何接吻，只是不厌其烦地啄着对方唇瓣，渴求另一处洞穴也被光临。Mark这时才会意，掐着他优雅的腰线，不客气地欺负Wardo唇齿，感知他卖力地摇着腰间，紧致处吸附包裹自己，欢愉着迎合那些短促而出声的亲吻。交换唾液时他含糊的吟哦不加收敛，更能刺激Mark情欲，让他以更深的吻逼迫Wardo咽下那些音韵，毫无保留地接纳他所有冲撞。Eduardo被擒住双唇无法出声，可内心世界感到绝妙的充实，沉迷被操时也被爱着。  
那次以后Mark彻底明白了：作爱时的亲吻是Wardo最爱的高级浪漫。  
后来Mark学会从正面怼Wardo时要压下身子去亲，让他趴下或背身时要主动示意对方转头接受一串深吻。无论是怎样的体位，接吻的同时更能加深他们的负距离，硕大停留在最深处会频繁刺激Eduardo温暖紧致的穴道，令他忍不住变得湿漉漉，双唇也被吻透着泛起粼粼水光，全身散发出极致的魅惑。他会心情大好兴致勃勃，在临近结束Mark要抽身射在体外时，乖巧地撑起发软躯体，垂下眼眸去承接白灼，含下Mark正突突跳动的顶端，轻柔地吮吸舔舐，似乎在用实际行动诉说“谢谢款待”。Mark最终还是不舍得的，却在拉他起身之前，瞧见甜心男友抹着嘴角边的白色统统吃进，抬眼对视时风情又圣洁——Mark眼神发红发狠，把他猛扯至面前，毫不介意地描摹他唇形，给予Wardo他始终渴望的亲吻。  
作爱时的亲吻无疑是蛋糕上的糖衣，是妙不可言的额外福利。  
对双方来说都是。

fin


End file.
